Pánico
by Mariaanchis
Summary: Un escenario Darvey de lo podría pasar en el 5x11.


**A/N:** Hola, vengo con este One-Shot (mi primer fic de Suits) un día antes de que se estrene el capítulo. Más que nada es Darvey, con una pizca de Marvey, me base en las fotos promocionales que salieron y esto es un escenario que amaría que pasara entre estos dos. Díganme que opinan y también quién creen que delató a Mike.

 **Pánico.**

Estaba algo melancólico por aquel abrazo de despedida con Mike, y de hecho si se ponía a pensar jamás había tenido un amigo como él. Mike se había convertido como en un hermano menor para Harvey y estaba melancólico pero alegre de que Mike no se arriesgara más con el "secreto". Estaba en sus cavilaciones cuando entró Louis a su oficina con una cara que solo le había visto cuando murió aquel gato mimado.

-Harvey, ¿qué vamos a hacer? -definitivamente su cara era peor que aquella vez.

-¿Con tu cabello? Oh, temo decirte que perdimos la esperanza hace mucho con eso.

-¡¿Puedes hacer chistes con esta maldita situación?! -su preocupación se convirtió en furia y eso solo le saco sonrisa a Harvey.

-Tranquilo Louis, no pensé que te pusieras así -seguía sonriendo abiertamente.

-¡¿Qué?! A tu amigo lo arrestan y tu solo te ríes de mi problema capilar... -la cara de Harvey se transformó completamente.

-¿Que dijiste?

-¿En realidad aún no sabes lo que paso, verdad? Mira Harvey, debes tomarlo con calma ya que tus ataques de pánico no te ayudan.

-¿Arrestar a quien? Ve al grano.

-Yo... Arrestaron a Mike.

Muy bien, pensó que las cosas no se podían poner peor desde que Donna se fue pero ahora esto llega justo en el momento en que ambos se iban de Pearson Specter Litt. Como pudo le dijo a Louis que fuera con Jessica para decirle lo que había pasado y cuando se fue, Harvey se dejó atrapar por el ataque de pánico solamente sosteniéndose del mueble de los discos. Una burbuja de horror, nebulosidad y asco. Sintió una pequeña presión en su hombro y él se sacudió torpemente.

-¡Harvey! -una cabeza roja invadió su campo de visión y al darse cuenta de quién era todo empeoro.

-Ve...vete -y ahora dos manos rodearon su cabeza.

-Estas teniendo un ataque, tranquilo. Deja que pase y no lo empeores -dijo ella autoritaria y dulce a la vez-. Ven, siéntate.

Él obedeció, estaba tenso pero sintió un poco de tranquilidad con sus palabras, aunque le impresionó que ella supiera aquello de los ataques. Un segundo después recordó que era Donna y que ella sabe prácticamente todo. De todos modos preguntó una vez que recupero casi todo el control:

-¿Como lo sabes?

-Tal vez ya no sea tu secretaria pero soy Donna -dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-Lo sé.

-Harvey, sé que tú no lo has llevado muy bien con...

-Donna, Mike esta en un gran problema y no estoy seguro si podré solucionarlo -dijo evadiendo lo emocional y diciendo igual la verdad de lo que le preocupaba.

-Vaya que este es el grande, pero lo harás. Tú siempre ganas, ¿lo recuerdas?

-No, esto que estás viendo en este momento no es el Harvey de siempre, este Harvey se deja invadir por estos estúpidos ataques y es patético -dijo con ira.

-Tener este tipo de ataques no te hace patético ni débil, te hace humano. Pero si piensas quedarte aquí lamentándote en lugar de ir a ayudar a tu mejor amigo que te necesita, te dejo solo -dijo parándose con ese tono condescendiente que como siempre lo hizo entrar en razón.

-Espera, ¿quisieras ayudarme con Mike? Sé que ya no trabajamos juntos pero sé que te agrada el chico.

-Basta de tanta charla, ve a donde lo llevaron, yo te mando e investigo lo que necesites.

Harvey se dispuso a salir pero se detuvo de golpe regresando al sofá.

-Gracias -le dijo observándola fijamente y tomando una de sus manos, lo cual hizo a ambos quedarse completamente atentos a los ojos del otro-. Me voy.

Harvey se olvido completamente de él mismo y se concentró en Mike, cuando llegó a las oficinas del FBI le costó trabajo pero se las arregló para entrar justo donde tenían retenido a Mike. Antes de entrar, Donna le envío los detalles de los cargos y fue donde cayó en la cuenta de que eso era real, de que Mike realmente estaba metido en algo peor que cualquier caso financiero que él hubiera resuelto. Cuando llego a la puerta de la sala de interrogatorios, entro firme y divisó a un Mike derrotado. Quiso decir algo para bajar la tensión pero no sabía que era correcto.

-Así que usted es Mike Ross, me lo imaginaba más alto -dijo soltando una sonrisa sin ganas.

-Lamentablemente así es -dijo el chico algo triste.

-Vas a salir de esta… Vamos a salir de esta -corrigió-. Voy a hacer todo lo que esté en mi poder y más para sacarte de aquí. Pero primero necesito saber quien fue el imbécil que te delató.

-Uy, pues en este tiempo la lista de los que saben que no soy abogado ha crecido. Y para serte sincero pudo ser más de una persona quien me delató. Harvey, sabíamos que podía pasar esto y que si pasaba en realidad, mi vida se iría al caño, así que no te sorprendas porque pasara.

-¡Deja de decir que irás a la cárcel!

-No necesito mi mente brillante para saber que eso pasará.

-Bueno, pues me tiene sin cuidado lo que creas. ¡Yo te sacaré de aquí y después estarás libre de cualquier cargo! Así que es mejor que uses esa memoria tuya y me digas la lista de las personas que saben.

Estuvieron unas horas escrudiñando la lista y a que apegarse hasta que llegará el juicio. Harvey salió del lugar y estaba planeando no dormir para poder analizar mejor cada documento del caso. Estaba tan preocupado de no poder cumplir su promesa de sacarlo, pero inmediatamente llegaron las palabras de Donna a su cabeza y volvió a concentrarse en lo importante, así se fue a su casa.

Subía en el elevador hojeando los documentos, entró a su casa y cuando se dirigía por un trago volvió a divisar esa cabellera roja que tanto conocía, en su sala.

-Donna, ¿qué haces a estas horas aquí y como entraste?

-Digamos que Jessica no es la única que sabe como entrar a tu casa.

-Voy a cambiar esa cerradura. Pero aún no me has dicho que haces aquí.

-Vine a ayudarte -respondió ella con una mirada que solo entendían ellos.

-¿Segura? ¿No se enojara Louis o algo?

-Él lo entiende, porque esto es importante para todos, incluso para Jessica.

-Bien, me iba a servir algo. ¿Quieres un trago?

-Seguro.

Se sentaron y se pusieron a trabajar justo como en los viejos tiempos. Era cómodo y se sentía como algo cotidiano y correcto.

-Donna, son las tres de la madrugada, es mejor que ya vallas a descansar. Yo puedo seguir solo y mañana me ayudas con lo que siga.

-Más bien, será mejor que tu vallas a descansar, se ve que no has dormido bien últimamente y esto requiere toda tu energía.

-Yo estoy bien y no voy a descansar bien hasta que Mike este libre -dijo con cara derrotada-. Es decir, le hice esta promesa que lo haría, pero me mata pensar que algo no salga bien..

-Pues todos trabajaremos en que se cumpla esa promesa.

Él se quedó callado unos segundos y soltó una risa sarcástica.

-Con él y absolutamente con todo el mundo me muestro duro, y mírame, contigo siempre muestro quién soy en realidad. Muestro mis debilidades.

-No todas.

-No puedes decir eso. A tí siempre te dije todo, tú sabes prácticamente todo de mí. Ni siquiera Scottie.

-¿Por qué? -ella solo articuló eso y ni siquiera supo porqué pregunto eso.

-¿Volverás a hacer esa pregunta? Maldición Donna, tú ya sabes porque- dijo levantándose del sofá.

-Sí, pero lo que en realidad me estoy preguntando es si volverás a huir de esta.

-Ya veo porque tenías ese código de no salir con compañeros. Pero no, no huiré de esta y no solo porque esta sea mi casa.

Ambos se quedaron viendo fijamente, quizás transmitiendo eso que no se dice con palabras pero luego él se encargó de ello, jalándola con suavidad para que se parara y quedará frente a él.

-Tú sabes porque, sabes que te amo Donna- se acercó a ella nervioso pero decidido tomándola en brazos y por fin besándola.

Es cierto que ellos ya habían pasado una noche juntos y que habían hecho más que un beso pero este beso significó y fue más que aquello de hace 5 años. Ese beso fue apasionado y lleno de dulzura. Él bajo delicadamente sus manos a su cintura y la pegó más, mientras ella respondía dulcemente tomándolo por su cabello. Después de unos minutos se separaron un poco tocándose las frentes.

-Te amo Harvey -dijo cerrando los ojos y con una cara melancólica.

-¿Por qué esa cara? Según mis fuentes, no beso tan mal -le dijo dedicándole esa sonrisa tan característica de él.

-Es porque esto fue... Increíble, y tardamos demasiado. Todo por ese código mío.

-No Donna, fui yo. Siempre en brazos de mujeres diferentes o rehusándome a lo que sentía.

-Lo sé, solo quería oír de tus labios que tu tenias la culpa -y aquí estaba la Donna de siempre, era tan… descarada y sofisticada, pero igual preocupada por todos. La amaba.

-Bueno, pero puedo enseñarte que también puedo hacer otras cosas con estos labios -ambos se sonrieron y se perdieron en la noche.

Era bastante necesario que eso pasará, ambos lo pedían a gritos internamente y paso en un momento difícil pero igual indispensable. Disfrutaron como nadie la noche, descansaron y estaban más que decididos para el día siguiente trabajar y sacar de aquel lío a Mike.


End file.
